Plastic bags have been widely used to contain various articles. Such plastic bags include tamper-indicating bags, which have been used to secure sensitive or valuable items during transit. These tamper-indicating bags have often been used to transfer money in the form of paper money, checks, or coins. The use of plastic bags to transfer coins presents several problems, however. For example, when plastic bags are used to accommodate more than a small number of coins, the bags need to be strong so they do not rupture under the weight of the coins. To make carrying the bag easier, the plastic bags require a means for grasping the bag. Prior plastic bags having handles to permit a user to grasp the bags are limited with respect to the amount of coins which may be contained in the bag because the heavy weight of a large number of coins tends to tear the bag at the handle. Furthermore, conventional plastic bags are susceptible to sliding against one another, making it difficult to stack the bags atop one another.
There is thus a need for a high strength plastic bag which may be used to contain and transport coins, and which overcomes the drawbacks of prior art plastic bags.